


A Shot of BBRAE, please

by korilakkumasan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, bbrae - Freeform, idk what to rate this tbh, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilakkumasan/pseuds/korilakkumasan
Summary: Almost every morning, you go to your favorite fanfiction cafe and ordered "A shot of bbrae."
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> That was the most cringy summary I have ever written omg I'm sorry  
> So uhh since it's quarantine, I have some ideas and a lot of free time aaaand decided to make this into a collection of drabbles instead oof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Set in the modern world where they don't have power, Raven is a writer and uhh BB is... something. You can decide yourself]  
> To her, writing was everything. But what happened when he suddenly became her everything?

Just a few words left and.... there. A long sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she already finished writing up the last chapter marking the end of another story successfully written by her. A big grin appeared on her face, couldn't help showing her joy. The plot was cliche through and through. Girl met boy. Girl fell in love with boy. Girl got the boy. Girl lived happily ever after. But still, it was her favorite piece out of all her other works. Why wouldn't it? She made herself as the main character. Pretty self-centered, she admitted.

Ever since she was young, people around her always say that she was an excellent writer. 'Born to be a writer' was what they keep telling her. She never denies them tho, deep down she knew by heart that it was what she was best at, where her passion lay and who she was born to be.

Reading calmed her but writing made her feel safe because once she started, she would be in her own world. The thought of 'what would happen next?' excited her, it made her wonder, it fed her imagination, it gave her hope. But that was all what it was. Fiction. She loved fiction. As a matter of fact, it was what kept her alive. But she believed that fiction should have stayed as fantasies.

_Thud._

She looked up from her laptop and saw the source of disturbance that had been bothering her for quite a while now. A young man was wearing her favorite purple buttoned-up shirt with black pants, his hair was styled in a way that she loved and dyed with emerald green, a color that she personally chose and seriously, how could someone look as good as him in that color? He was also tied up on a wooden chair was struggling to break free, his pretty lips were sealed with a piece of fabric and he was wearing a choker with a chain tied to the wall behind him

"Breathtaking." She murmured.

Ah, she was annoyed for sure. His constant disturbance disturbed her but she could never hate him. Her one and only. The love of her life. Her most precious. "Mine."

She fell in love with him a year ago when they met. It was love at first sight. She tried everything she could to make him look at her, she swore she did. But in his eyes, it was always the other woman. The blonde bitch. Cheerful, charming, funny. She was everything that she wasn't and she despised her. She did consider getting rid of her. But what good would that make? Instead of getting rid of her, why not have him all for herself?

"Shall we start?" She asked the young man. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shook her head violently. He didn't care that he was hurting his neck nor that he had the slightest idea of how long he had been crying, begging now. All he wanted was to escape. 'Let me out!' But his cries couldn't be seen. His muffled screams couldn't be heard. She was too deep in her own fictional world.

She stood up from her seat and walked towards him. She would have made him hers right at that moment but she was a patient woman. She believed that a book needs to be followed, and she already wrote down the happy ending that she wanted.

"Chapter 1."

Once upon a time, she believed that fiction should have stayed as fantasies. But fiction was what kept her alive. And he was now the reason why she felt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is based in the song fiction by beast. check it out! :D  
> also I actually wrote this a year ago with no particular ship in mind. but then today I went through my old notes and saw this and was like 'hey lets make this bbrae'  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this :3 <3


	2. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Set in the modern world where they don't have power and are working adults]  
> There are two kinds of heartthrob. The kind that you feel when you are in pain and the kind that you feel when you are in cloud nine.  
> Raven wasn't a party person but whenever she felt lonely, she went clubbing. But that night, the feeling wouldn't go away no matter what she did.

“I need to go.” She mouthed to her friends and got out quickly not bothering to hear their replies. Closing the metal door, she sighed and leaned her back on it. It would have been a quiet night if it weren't for the loud music pumping from the night club she was just in.

She felt the familiar pain again clenching her heart lightly. In all her life she had been blessed, friends, family, good college, money, basically all the privileges that not many got. But deep down in her heart she always felt lonely. She buried the feeling deep down in her as she didn't want to sound ungrateful, but those feelings would pile up. Once a month she felt it strong, sometimes it was unbearable.

Today wasn't any different. She tried drinking, flirting, dancing and even making out with whichever stranger she met but the loneliness wouldn't go away. It simply wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to stand up straight, feeling the alcohol washing away her every sense. Thank god, the previous guy, whom she didn't even remember his face, kissed her after the third sipped or else she would have been dead drunk by now. She was always weak to alcohol anyway.

Slowly she tried to regain balance and once she did, she looked around and sighed. Usually, she would have just danced the night away like how she usually would, but today she needed peace and quiet. The night was cold, she tightened her fake fur cardigan to stop her body from shivering.

“I should have just stayed home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at her apartment door, she inserted the key to the doorknob but furrowed her eyebrows when she realized it wasn't locked.

“I thought I locked the door?” She mumbled but decided to shrug the matter. Her apartment was dark except for the dim light coming from the kitchen. ‘And I thought I already turned off all the light.’ She lightly shook her head. She really needed rest.

Making her way to the living room, she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. For the nth time, she sighed. Thank god tomorrow was Sunday, she didn't have to wake up early to go to work.

“I know right.” Her eyes popped and she jumped on her seat in shock when she heard the familiar voice causing her knee to accidentally bumped on the coffee table. She let out scream both from the shock and the pain.

“I see you're already making yourself comfortable.” She turned her head towards the kitchen and a familiar figure was leaning on the wall.

“How did-” She didn't get to finish her sentence when her eyes landed on some unfamiliar portraits on the wall.

“Oh my god.” She quietly mumbled and quickly stood when she realized her mistakes but hissed when a sudden jolt of pain came. Great, could today be any more miserable than it already was?

“You're saying that out loud again.” He laughed and went back to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

“I thought some stupid robber was brave enough to come into my apartment but turns out, it's just you.”

“I'm so- wait did you just call me stupid?” She felt her face warming, both embarrassed and furious at his comment. Shaking his head lightly, he made his way to the couch, put the box on the table and sat next to her. He looked up and gave a gentle smile.

“Let me see that.” Her heart throbbed. Slowly, she sat down and let him treated her newly fresh bruise. It was quiet and uncomfortable, but both of them were too afraid and anxious to say anything that could possibly break this little moment of theirs. She felt his fingers brushing her knee lightly, sending a small shiver and a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She unconsciously stared at his hair. It looked so soft and fluffy, she always wondered what it would have felt like to run her hands through it.

“There.” He lightly tapped her knee snapping her out of her thoughts. She murmured a thanks which he only replied with a hum but oddly enough, both of them didn't budge from their position. So they stayed for about a minute before he finally broke the silence.

“Can you waltz?”

“What?”

“Come on! I've seen you dance at the club before and you got the move honey.” Smirking, he extended his hands.

“That was different. We're talking about waltz here.” She rolled her eyes but eventually took his hands.

“It's not that hard once you got the basic. Just twist and turn and you'll get it.”

“Right. Of course. Just twist and turn.” He ignored her sarcastic remarks and went through his phone, searching for a song that would easy for beginners. Once he got it, he played the song and tossed his phone to the couch.

“Come on, this will be fun.” He grinned and position his hand on her back while his other hand took hers. This should have been stupid. It was currently around 2 in the morning, she accidentally barged into her neighbor's, got hurt and now they were dancing not to mention waltz. Their steps were wrong, clumsy and awkward, but they continued to swing to the soft music anyway. Letting their body decided the flow.

“Stupidly cute.”

“What?”

“You're stupidly cute.” She furrowed her eyebrows but then rolled her eyes and scoffed when she got what he was saying.

“Right.” Her heart throbbed again. Her logical side of her told her to leave because if she didn't she would fall even more for him and she would feel much more miserable than she already was. But her other side told her to stay. To enjoy the moment. To let her fall even deeper.

He rested his forehead on hers and let out a sigh. His breath was shaky but stable, the same as his hands. She could tell he was nervous, but so was she. It was a weird feeling but she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more of it. More of him.

“You know, I've always liked you.” She accidentally blurted out, making even herself shocked. She could have said that she wasn't in her right mind and it was just the alcohol taking a toll on her but she had enough of this feeling. It was so heavy, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

So to hell with whatever came after. To hell with everything.

“Yeah?”

“When I first came to this town, you were my first friend. Whenever I was sad, you made me happy. When I felt uncomfortable, you make me feel home.”

“I got the charm.” She could hear him grinning and she really wanted to wipe it away. ‘Next time.’ She thought not wanting to ruin the moment.

“But you also charmed me you know?”

“Right. As if.”

“It's the truth.” He lifted her chin up to lock their eyes. Emerald on purple. It was almost dark with only light reflected by the moon and faint light coming from the kitchen, but he could see her orbs clearly.

“When you moved next door, you got me wondered about you. When I first talked to you, I was so nervous I almost peed my pants. When I got to make you laugh, I was so happy I couldn't stop replaying it in my head.”

“Creepy.” He burst out laughing.

“Knew you'd say that.” His laughter died down and once again it was silent but this time, it was comfortable. A few hours ago she was busy dancing to whatever music pumping in the club trying to forget her miserableness but now here they were, dancing in his apartment.

“What the hell.” She mumbled as tears started streaming down her face. He stopped their tracks and brought his fingers to wipe her tears away.

“What's wrong?” He whispered.

“I'm feeling miserable but I'm dancing with you right now. That's what's wrong.” She held his arm in hers.

“I see nothing wrong with that.” He chuckled and god, she could listen to his chuckles all day. Or even his voice. It was like a melody, she would listen to it and all of her worries would wash away like how it was now. His smell. It was like the grass, nature, like the earth, and it was the most soothing thing she had ever smelled. And his eyes. Those two orbs that held thousands of wonder and she was dying to discover all of them.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. There it goes, the clenching again. Not the kind of pain that she would feel when she constantly feels lonely. This time, it was the heart flattering kind of pain. Maybe she would let this one slide after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea to the waltz thingy when I was watching this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAUMLQUPiac  
> And now I feel like learning it oof  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
